Duty and Desire
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Sailor Moon Spin-off. Lance is Neptune, Red is Uranus, Charlotte is Pluto, and they are commissioned to raise Princess Ashline of the moon. However, she doesn't quite fit into their lives nicely, and even in a new life, old habits die hard and the past intrudes into the present in a most unfortunate way... *Het Championshipping*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Duty and Desire  
Author: Nephitari Champion and Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon**  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, genderbending, angst**

**Summary: Sailor Moon Spin-off. Lance is Neptune, Red is Uranus, Charlotte is Pluto, and they are commissioned to raise Princess Ashline (Moon). However, she doesn't quite fit into their lives nicely…**

Chapter 1

* * *

"I've never seen so many protesters." Lance said, as she and Red walked through the streets of the Moon Kingdom in civilian form so they wouldn't be recognized. They had wanted a quiet date, but it didn't seem possible now.

Red nodded. "It worries me, Lance. I wonder why they are so unhappy?"

"I'm not sure. You'd think that there would be celebrations since the Queen finally conceived an heir."

Lance narrowed her eyes as she watched a violent protester taken down by two guards, led by a pissed off looking Jupiter.

Red nodded again. "Maybe we should ask?"

"Not now." Lance agreed, but they quickly walked back towards the Palace. On the way, they were surrounded by a mob.

"And the Inners are being overworked... I wouldn't be surprised if they snapped soon..." Red frowned "What is that...?"

"Hey, you two! Sign this petition to oust the queen!" A snaggle-toothed man yelled.

"What?" Lance blinked, stifling a cry as a man grabbed her.

Red took it and read through it. "Ne, Lance-chan…Look at this!"

"She exported five year's worth of food to pay for a magical item known as the Silver Crystal and the people are starving? Well, that explains a lot..."

Red nodded. "We..."

(Should get out of here.) Lance sent.

Red looked at her and nodded. They squeezed out of the crowd and ran for their lives. Five minutes later they made it to the palace.

* * *

Charlotte was waiting for them. "You heard about it?"

Red nodded. "We even read the petition." She handed the papers to the older girl. "Read this."

"Don't need to." Charlotte sighed. "I already know. I control time, remember? I told her it was a bad decision, but she's convinced the Silver Crystal will bring peace and prosperity. It will – but only if the user has a pure heart, otherwise it works on the power of sacrifice."

"This could be bad then..." Red said quietly as the Queen came in holding a small bundle.

"Uranus. Neptune. Pluto. I'm glad you're all here." She said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Red blinked. "What is it?"

"Please take my daughter away from this place." Queen Delia said sadly. "It is not safe here."

Red took the baby girl and bowed. "Yes Your Highness."

"If it is safe to return by her fifteenth birthday, please bring her back." Queen Delia said. "If not... take care of her."

Lance inclined her head in a nod.

Charlotte said nothing, knowing that the future held no peace.

Red closed her eyes. "Let's go." The three Outers joined hands as they activated Sailor Teleport, whisked away to Miranda Castle on Uranus.

* * *

"Home sweet home..." Red sighed.

"I can't believe the Queen wants us to take care of her daughter." Lance shook her head.

Charlotte closed her eyes. "Well, the Queen will fall soon enough. She's not pure enough to wield the Crystal."

Red nodded. "We will have to make do then..." Red was rocking the baby girl.

Lance smiled. "She does look a lot like you, Red."

Red blinked then looked down at the girl.

Charlotte chuckled. "Yes, you and Lance could pass as her parents if necessary."

"WHAT?" Red stared at Charlotte as if she had grown another head.

The Time Senshi just gave them a mysterious smile.

* * *

Red looked at her friend suspiciously. "What do you know?"

"I'm not supposed to tell the future unless it's obvious." Charlotte grinned.

Lance blinked as baby Ashline began nudging at Red. "I think she's hungry."

Red sighed and went into the kitchen.

(I... can only see destruction.) Charlotte told Lance. )You must have seen the same in your Mirror.)

Lance nodded as Red came back in feeding Ashline a bottle of milk.

(Are you prepared?)

Another nod. (Yes.)

(Take care of them – both of them. Your memories will wake a lot earlier than Red's – you are more psychic, after all.)

Lance nodded.

(And… I believe you'll keep your other abilities.) Charlotte winked. (Though your fins will only appear in Senshi form.)

Red rocked Ashline, smiling. The baby was kind of cute.

Lance grinned. (Yeah...)

(Enjoy this peace here while it lasts.) Charlotte said cryptically, before turning. "I have to return to the Gates now."

Ashline giggled. Lance inclined her head in assent.

"Bye, Charlotte." Red waved. "She is cute, isn't she, Lance?" She tickled Ashline.

"I suppose... After all, she looks like you."

Red flushed. "Lance..."

"I'm only stating the truth love..."

Red watched as Ashline closed her eyes and began to nap. Lance leaned over and kissed her. She sighed contentedly.

Maybe… it would work out.

* * *

~Time skip – Reincarnation later~

Red went to the door when the bell rang. There was no one there.

Lance walked out of the living room, frowning. "What's wrong, love?"

"The bell rang and I don't see..." Red looked down. There was a bundle in a basket at her feet. "Huh?"

"It looks like a baby." Lance said, when the bundle moved. She bent down and unwrapped the blanket, peeking inside. The baby had brown eyes and a tuft of black hair on her little head.

Red picked her up. "She looks so sweet, why would anyone abandon a baby, like her?"

"I don't know." Lance looked around. "There's no note..."

"Not even a name?" Red asked.

"No." Lance said, blinking. The only thing identifying the baby was an expensive-looking diamond on a silver chain around her neck. A faint whisper drifted across his mind. _Ashline..._

Red blinked. "That's kind of sad, looks like we'll have to raise her then... What should her name be?"

"Well, it'd be cruel to leave her at an orphanage." Lance sighed. "How about Ashline?"

Red smiled at his friend. "It fits her..."

* * *

"I guess." Lance shook his head. "At least we look older than we are, so no one will ask inconvenient questions..." He purred.

Red nodded. Hours later, the two of them went shopping for baby things.

"You like this, don't you?" Red asked, holding up several little dresses. Lance smirked.

"Well, at least now we don't have to worry..." He whispered.

Red sighed. They had decided that one of them would have to be the mother and Red had lost. "I never liked shopping...And one of us will have to play mommy..." Red whispered.

"Mm…" Lance smirked. "Well, you look more like her."

Red stopped. "NO! Lance..."

"Why not?" Lance crooned.

"I like what I have on! No, no, no!"

Lance kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. I'm not making you buy maternity clothes.

"I don't care! I'm not getting feminine clothing!"

(But you are a girl, love.)

"I don't care. There is no way you are getting me in a dress or skirt!"

(Oh well.) Lance shrugged. (It's your choice.)

"I'm not unbinding my chest either!"

"Then what's the point of playing mother?"

Red glared. "No! You can play mother if you're so keen on it!"

"You're the one that wanted to keep her." Lance sighed.

"At least let me sleep on it..." Came the scathing reply.

Lance shrugged. "Suit yourself. Want some ice cream later?"

"Ok..." Red huffed.

* * *

The bought some more things for the baby and then got ice cream cones. Red was holding Ashline on her lap and eating a chocolate cone.

An old lady stopped by and smiled at the happy family. Lance said nothing, taking another bite of his strawberry one.

Ashline was napping.

"You two look like such a nice young couple..." The old lady said. "Is that your daughter?"

Red looked up in surprise.

"Yes." Lance said, not wanting a fuss.

Red nodded. "Her name is Ashline."

The old woman smiled and fussed over them before leaving. Red and Lance breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

She had woken Ashline.

* * *

Ashline looked up, blinking at the people. They were blurry. But warm. Red pulled Ashline close, holding her protectively.

"Should we go home now?" Lance asked.

Red nodded. Her Espeon teleported them home. "Thanks. Vee."

(No problem.) Vee yawned.

Lance put Ashline to bed, and then came downstairs.

Red looked pensive.

"If you really feel that bad about it, I'll be the girl." Lance offered.

Red shook her head, "No you're right. People would ask why she doesn't look more like you..."

Lance sat down on the couch next to Red. "It's a big decision."

"I know, the problem is I don't want to change..." Red looked up at Lance. "I... guess I could unbind my chest... I just don't want everything to change all at once..."

"I know." Lance hugged her tightly. "We can take small steps."

"Ok! Let's unbind the chest first. And see how many people notice."

"I doubt most people will." Lance said. "Your fangirls will be disappointed." Red nodded.

He leaned over as Red pulled her t-shirt off, and began undoing the bandages. Red _was_ rather large. She winced as the bandages came off slowly.

Lance slowly massaged her breasts, a faint smile on his face.

Red grinned. "I'm going to have to get those stupid things, ne?"

"Mm, I believe so." Lance purred, before he bent down and began to lick her nipples. Red shivered in delight.

"Oh... That feels good..."

"It's supposed to." Lance chuckled, as he continued to lavish the tight little buds. He cupped her breasts and continued to rub them.

* * *

"We should figure out just how big I am Lance-chan…"

"You want to go bra shopping now?"

Red looked up at Lance. "Why not? Best get started now..."

"Pity." Lance said, but stopped what he was doing. "Would you like your boyfriend or your girlfriend with you when you do this?"

"What a silly question, Lance. My boyfriend of course, I know how much you hate being a girl…"

"Oh? Well, I was just thinking if you were uncomfortable being a girl on your own." He winked.

"OH! You can be which ever you want then."

Lance grinned, before he focused. He shifted easily, although his curves were more noticeable as a girl, and his bodysuit changed into a tank top and slacks. "Okay, let's go. Chansey can watch Ashline while we're gone."

Red nodded. They teleported back to the mall, and went into a store that sold women's lingerie. They looked through the bras and then got help.

* * *

"Yes?" The saleswoman asked, eying Red. "You're getting a first bra this late?"

"I uh..." She nodded. "I didn't want other trainers to underestimate me."

"Oh." The woman shrugged. "You look about a C cup to me..." She came back a few minutes with an armful of sports bras. "Try these on."

"Thank you." Red hurried into the changing room.

Lance watched as she figured out how to put the bra on. "Well, that one seems to fit."

"It feels a bit tight. The whole point of this is for me to be comfortable."

Lance eyed her. "That's true. Try this one instead."

Red put it on. "Still feels a bit tight, but not as much so."

Lance's eyes widened slightly as she grabbed a different bra. "What about this?"

Red tried it but no. All the bras were a bit tight.

Lance went back outside and came back in with more bras. "I guess you're a D-cup..."

* * *

Red tried the first one. "It's very comfy."

"Well, good." Lance grinned. "We'll get a couple of these."

Red nodded and took off the bra. "Can you go pay for them and bring one back so I can put it on?"

"Sure." Lance said. She got seven bras for Red, one daring in black lace with red satin trimming, and then came back and handed Red one of the white sports bras.

Red slipped it on then put her shirt back on over it. "I wonder if any of the other Elite will notice..."

"They might." Lance admitted. "Want to visit them?"

"Can we bring Ash-chan?"

"Sure... it might lessen the shock."

Red nodded and they went home.

* * *

Ashline was playing with Vee when they arrived, while the Espeon bore it stoically. (Masters, you're home.)

"Yes Vee." Red picked up Ashline. "Hello Ash-chan."

Ash giggled.

Red held her close. "Vee? Can you teleport us to the Plateau please?"

(Certainly.) Vee flicked her tails, and the three of them reappeared in front of the Plateau. Lance quickly concentrated and changed back to male, not wanting _that_ secret getting out yet.

They walked into Lorelei's room after Red recalled Vee to her poke ball.

* * *

"Hi, Red." Lorelei said, before she blinked. "Ahh."

Red giggled.

"Surprised, Lorelei?"

"Not too much. I figured you and Lance would get married eventually." Lorelei shrugged. "And besides, you always wanted chocolate at certain times of the month..."

Red colored. "Well, come meet our daughter."

"She's cute." Lorelei said. "Looks just like you!"

"Was I really that obvious?" Red blushed again. "Do you think Bruno will notice?"

"He's pretty oblivious." Lorelei said thoughtfully, as Ashline tugged at her hair. "I doubt it."

"No Ash-chan," Red scolded gently. "No tugging Aunt Lorelei's hair..."

"We'll see..." Red giggled. She collected Ashline from Lorelei, the girl pouting a little, and they walked into Bruno's room. The fighting trainer was lifting weights.

* * *

Bruno grunted when they entered. "Hello, Red, Lance."

"Hi Bruno."

Bruno looked over at them for a minute. "Did you adopt?"

Red had to stop herself from giggling. "You could say that... Come meet our daughter."

Bruno swung off of his bench press. He picked Ashline up. "She's so small." Lance sighed.

"All babies are Bruno, her name is Ashline."

Red adjusted how Bruno held her. "Babies can't hold their heads up Bruno."

"Oh." Bruno said. He peered at Red. "You look different."

"Duh..."

Bruno shrugged, and handed Ashline back to Red. Lance rolled his eyes. Red crossed her arms to emphasize her chest.

"You're... a girl?"

Red gave Ashline to Lance. "Yes."

"Oh." Bruno blinked. "I never noticed."

"I bound my chest, of course you wouldn't." was Red's retort. Bruno said nothing else, and they moved to Agatha's room.

(... He's awfully calm about this.) Lance sent.

"He'll blow up later, just wait." Red replied. "He's in shock. Hello Agatha!"

* * *

"Hello, Child." Agatha smiled at Red. "Or should I say Mother?"

Red blushed. "Come meet Ashline."

Agatha hobbled over to Red and carefully took the baby from her. "She's very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Agatha smiled. "She will have a bright future."

Ashline blinked up at Agatha and giggled at the prediction. Red blinked in surprise, but accepted it without question.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you two long." Agatha said. "Do drop by again sometime."

Red grinned. "We will. Where to now Lance?"

* * *

"We could drop by Cosmos and visit your sister." Lance suggested.

Red nodded. "It's been a while since I've seen her. Let's go!"

They teleported again. This time they landed in front of a small house on Cosmos Island. Charlotte was raking her lawn while her Charizard napped on the front porch.

"Hi, Red." She said, identifying the visitors. "And Lance!"

"Hi Charlotte, come here. There's someone we want you to meet!"

Charlotte walked over. Her jaw dropped when she saw the baby. "D-Did you two..."

Red shook her head. "We found her on out doorstep."

"Oh." Charlotte stopped hyperventilating. "That's good. She does look a lot like you though, Red."

"We're letting everyone think she's ours. What else could we do? Thank you Char-chan!"

"I guess so." Charlotte said. "Want to come in? I'll make dinner."

"Sure."

Ashline began to fuss.

* * *

Charlotte didn't even flinch. "I've still got some milk left from Arcanine's last litter." Red nodded, and went to heat it up for Ashline, crooning as she took the baby inside.

Charlotte turned to Lance. (Do you remember?)

(Not yet.) The Dragon Master admitted. (Just the name Ashline…)

(Ahh.) Charlotte said. (Never mind. You'll need to take good care of her.)

Lance nodded.

Red came back, feeding Ashline and cooing at her.

"So, I'm making fried chicken and string beans." Charlotte said, moving to the kitchen. "Anything else you want?"

Red's eyes lit up. "Garlic bread?"

"Sure." Charlotte said. She moved to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

"Thank you!" Red called after her.

* * *

Lance privately wondered why this baby was so important. He wasn't very fond of children, or the way they took Red's attention away from him. He sighed.

"Are you jealous of our little girl, Lance-chan?"

"Quite." Lance said dryly.

Red giggled and kissed his cheek.

Lance closed his eyes. Yes. I'm jealous.

"Don't be." Red kissed him.

Lance sighed. * How casually you say so, Red. *

Red blinked. "Is something wrong love?"

"No, nothing." Lance stood. "I'm going to go help Charlotte."

Red blinked and watched him leave the room. "Huh?"

* * *

"Feeling a bit overlooked, ne?" Charlotte asked, busily buttering French bread.

"A little. It's not like Red means to..."

"The child always takes precedence," Charlotte said, nodding. "Which is why I don't have any, as you'll notice," She sprinkled garlic over the buttered slices, as Lance began to cut up the raw chicken. "Sorry, love, but until its a few years older, you're going to have to cope with being second best."

Lance looked at Charlotte. "I guess..."

"Aside from that, how has life been?" Charlotte asked.

"Wonderful." Lance grinned, "We were going to go to one of the island chains or maybe Houen when we found her."

"Bad luck then." Charlotte said, taking the cut chicken from him and dipping them in batter. "At least you had some fun first."

"Yeah... And thanks to her Red's secret is out..."

"Well, flame mail is a bitch." The Cosmos Champion agreed. "Well, if you ever need a break, you can crash here."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lance turned his attention to the garlic bread now baking in the oven. "It's not a nice feeling..."

The other shook her head. "Babies demand total attention. That's the way life is. Red won't be able to do it on her own, Lance. You will have to help her..."

"You knew this would happen." Lance said dully. "I will." * But I don't have to like it, and I _don't_. *

A few minutes later, Red came in. "Is dinner ready?"

"It will be ready in a few minutes." Charlotte said.

"Cool." Red grinned. "Ashline's so cute! We bought this white jumper for her! Aren't the ducks on it cute?"

Lance tensed.

"Yes." Charlotte said.

It was always Ashline this and Ashline that now... and they'd only had her for a day! How would he cope? Babies took forever to grow up. Children. He frowned.

They had dinner, during which Red had to leave in the middle to feed Ashline. Afterwards, she asked Charlotte if she could give Ashline a bath in the sink.

Charlotte nodded.

Lance was in the living room, reading a newspaper and trying to think of pleasant things. * She does need me... Doesn't she? *

Ashline giggled as Red soaped her. "You're the cutest thing ever," She grinned, tickling the baby.

Charlotte sighed as she washed the dishes. The storm would come soon enough...

In the living room Lance gave up. "Are you ready to go home, Red?" He called.

Red had just finished dressing Ashline. "Yes, we're ready!"

Charlotte waved as the two of them left.

* * *

Lance was slightly irritated that Red had set Ashline's crib in their room, but Red told him that if Ashline cried at night, she would have to help her, plus she used the puppy dog eyes, so Lance gave in. Although he disliked the idea of the baby being close, it was almost worth it because Red gave him a very passionate kiss.

The two of them went to bed after Lance kissed her goodnight. Red would probably be too tired to appreciate anything tonight...

Red woke up in the middle of the night to check on Ash when suddenly, there was a crash downstairs.

Ashline was crying, too. Red turned on the light and changed her diaper, before going downstairs to get milk. She gasped! There was a monster in her living room! She quickly went to get Lance. Lance told her to take Ashline and run, so she did.

* * *

A symbol began to glow on Lance's forehead, dark blue... "Neptune Planet Power, Make up!" He cried, not knowing why, as a pen dropped into his hand.

Red ran to the Plateau.

The monster blinked "Who are you?"

"The Senshi of the Deep Seas, I am Sailor Neptune." Lance struck a pose, her eyes blazing. "Atlantis Tide!" A wave of water smashed into the monster, disintegrating it into dust.

Lance fell to her knees, shocked that this was happening. Memories began to flow across her mind. She knew she couldn't tell Red about them yet. But damn it! Why did they have to raise the princess, AGAIN? It wasn't fair...

She had to find the Talismans, and then they had to kill Saturn before she destroyed this world too.

Charlotte was Pluto. She remembered that much. Together, they would have to defeat the monsters.

When Red and the others returned, Lance told them that he had chased the monster away with Dragonite.

Red had hugged him tightly. Lance had been happy at that, and then they had gone back to sleep. Unfortunately Ashline woke them two hours later.

Red went and fed her again, and then cuddled up back to Lance. Lance sighed inwardly. This could take some getting used to…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 8/21/07

Lance: …

Phantomness: I _hate_ babies. They're loads of trouble!

Ash: *Sniff*

Phantomness: The angst hits next chapter ^_~ Well, all right, I lied. There's some angst in this chapter too. Lance feels neglected. Besides, he or she hates children since she never had a normal upbringing to begin with and she finds most of them whiny brats. Red probably has some romantic notions of motherhood but she's totally not mature or prepared for it! And Charlotte plays devil's advocate! ^^

I _like_ Charlotte.

Lance: And I resent being second best. We didn't even need to keep the baby, we could have gotten rid of it but Red had to go all suddenly mother-like! She probably has some domestic, beautiful lifestyle imagined, but hell if I agree! . By the way, in case you're wondering, I'm a guy, but I can change genders cause I'm Neptune and cool like that! ^^ And my Senshi form turns me female when I transform.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah… I am very _not_ fond of babies. I hate them, and I never want to take care of them!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Angst, attempted suicide, possible OOCness, rape**

Chapter 2

* * *

A few weeks passed. Red rarely left the house – she was too busy taking care of Ashline. She sent Lance out to buy supplies a lot, more diapers and now Ashline was starting to eat baby food.

Red collapsed onto the bed. "I can't do this on my own, Lance-chan…"

Lance blinked from where he was spooning carrots into Ashline's mouth. "I am trying to help."

"It's not that. I know you're trying... I just feel like most of the work is falling on my shoulders..."

"What do you want me to do?" Lance asked. "Why don't we leave Ashline for a few hours and go on a date? It'll help you relax."

"Good idea." Red got up and went to change.

Ashline began to wail. Lance sighed, and looked at the half-full bowl of carrots. If she didn't want any more, he'd stop. He left to change as well.

* Well, aren't you brooding now, after you wanted so much to keep your precious little baby girl! This was your decision, not mine! How dare you… *

* * *

Red came down a minute later and summoned Chansey. "Ash-chan, you will be good for Chansey, ok?"

Ashline surprised her. "Ma...ma..."

"Oh! She's so cute!" Red squealed, hugging her. "Do it again, Ashline!"

Ashline shook her head. She wanted to wait for daddy.

Lance walked over.

Ash looked at him. "Da...da..."

Lance smiled and ruffled the brat's hair. Red was too preoccupied to notice that it was false.

* * *

"Shall we?" He asked Red with a bow. Red grinned and took his arm. The two of them went to the Cloyster's Pearl, a fancy restaurant in Indigo Plateau. Lance ordered white wine for both of them, and fried calamari as appetizers. He hoped it would make Red feel better.

It did. However halfway through their meal another monster showed up. The monster attacked Red.

Lance released Dragonite, as a Hyper Beam slammed the monster into a wall. Seeing that all the other patrons had fled and Red was unconscious, he transformed.

"Give me the princess!" snarled the monster.

"Never!" Lance hissed. "She's not the one you're looking for anyways. Atlantis Tide!" The Inner Court was supposed to protect the Princess. Why the hell weren't they around? She had more important things to do, like search for the Talismans...

Another monster appeared silently and went for Red. Lance spun around, anger flashing in her eyes. She slammed another attack into the monster, before picking Red up. Concentrating, her wings appeared.

"Temporal Vortex!" Another voice yelled. Charlotte stood there as Sailor Pluto, an enraged expression on her face.

"Neptune, she's all yours!"

"How did they mix Red up for the Princess?"

"Beats me," Charlotte said. "Though since Red spends so much time with her, maybe her aura is tainted..."

Several flashes of light heralded the arrival of the Inner Senshi, late again. Charlotte frowned. She and Lance had been dealing with several monster attacks, but none of the heart crystals extracted so far had been talismans. What a pain...

Neptune sighed. "I'm taking Red home." She kicked off and flew away.

"Take care." Charlotte told her. Time was running short...

She nodded.

* * *

Red woke up when they got home. "Lance? What happened?" She asked him.

"Another attack, I think they mixed you up for the one they're looking for..."

"They're looking for someone?" Red gasped. "Oh no! What if it's Ashline?"

Lance privately wished they would just attack Ashline and leave Red alone.

"So much for our date..." Red said quietly.

"I know." Lance sighed. He kissed her.

Red was begging for attention.

Lance kissed her again, winding his arms around her waist. He began to kiss down her throat, as he undid the zipper on the back of her dress.

Red sighed. "I never realized how much I missed this..."

"It's been so long..." Lance breathed, as he settled her down on the couch and ran his gloved fingers over her breasts, caressing them.

Red smiled and let him have his way.

* * *

"You're so perfect..." Lance breathed, before he bent down and pushed her panties aside. He began lapping at her slit. Red squirmed, blushing.

Lance swept his tongue against her nether lips, tasting her. "Mmm…"

She gasped. His tongue wriggled inside, as Red shuddered, feeling her self on the edge. "L-Lance..."

"Hmm…?"

"P-Please..." Red begged, as she arched against him. He responded by lapping at her with more force. Red screamed as she shook uncontrollably, love honey dripping from her slit. Lance smirked as he gave her a few more licks for good measure, before he kissed her again.

"Mm… Lance," Red gasped, when suddenly, she heard a cry from upstairs. She whimpered.

Lance blinked, as Red pushed herself to her feet. "Ashline might be in trouble." She shivered. "I have to check, right? I... I don't want to... Lance, does that make me a bad parent?"

"No." Lance said, shaking his head. Red gave him a grateful look.

"It'll only take a minute!" She promised as she rushed upstairs. Ashline needed her diaper changed again.

* * *

Morosely, Red sighed and changed the diaper, then went back down to Lance. "We need a break..."

Lance nodded. "Maybe we should take a vacation?" He immediately wanted to take his words back.

"If we do someone has to watch her..."

"I know." Lance shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

"We can leave for a week."

He wasn't cut out to be a parent and he knew it! And since Red wasn't doing her Champion duties, he had to take over. So much for her beautiful visions of domestic bliss! But...A week... couldn't hurt, right?

"Are you sure?"

"All I want is a week alone, with you."

Lance blinked. "Very well. I'll make arrangements."

Red smiled.

Lance went upstairs and called Indigo's premier touring company, and got them reservations for a cruise in the Aquamarine Islands.

Red sighed when they arrived at the cruise ship. One week, just her and Lance! She couldn't wait! Yay!

* * *

The cruise was very beautiful, and Red and Lance both enjoyed a week of being free again. There was no child to take care of, no danger… at least not until the second to last night when they were dancing and another monster of the Dark Kingdom appeared.

Red and Lance fled, but the monster followed, and Lance hesitated, before he gripped the Henshin Wand in his hand, and uttered the cursed words.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

The elemental magic swirled around him, silversteel armor forming over a fuku of dark blue and green, the colors of the sea. Power gathered in her fingertips, as she smirked.

"Atlantis Tide!"

She was a girl who could change into a boy, so it was not so surprising that her Senshi form was female yet. Red gaped, staring unashamedly at Lance as the monster dissolved into dust.

"_You're_ Sailor Neptune?"

"Guilty." Lance dipped her head in acknowledgement. She walked back into the room, seeing the Heart Crystals that had been extracted melting back into their owner's bodies. The Talismans had not yet been found.

The Princess was being targeted.

Shimatta, but she hated the way her life was right now! She wanted Red to love her again. She wanted to feel her lover's touch. She wanted that stupid baby that had been dumped on their doorstep to grow up or leave.

She didn't _want_ to be a parent. She was not meant for it, she was not good at it, and at this point she would rather _die_ than go back.

Ashline wasn't even _hers_. If not for Red being so goodhearted, Lance would have left her without a backward glance.

Still, she might as well enjoy this vacation while it lasted…

* * *

When they returned, it was to utter chaos. Charlotte was missing and so was Ashline, the house was in shambles, and worse of all, there was a monster waiting.

It made a low, ironical bow. "The Princess is ours now. Give us the Talismans if you wish for her to return. We will await your reply tomorrow in Seafoam islands."

Before Lance could attack, it vanished.

"Princess? What princess?" Red gasped. "They can't mean… Ashline? Oh no! We have to save her!"

"Do we?" Lance asked.

"Of course we do!" Red snapped. "How dare you, Lance!"

"How dare I what?"

"You _knew_ that Ashline was special, didn't you?"

"Yes." Lance said quietly.

"Then you have to go find her! Now! It's _your_ fault! We shouldn't have left her alone!"

Red stalked around the house, spitting mad. "How dare you let our daughter get kidnapped?"

"So you're saying we shouldn't have gone on vacation." Lance asked mildly.

"We damn well shouldn't have unless Ashline was safe! How can you be so careless? You're a Sailor Senshi, aren't you?"

"It's the Inner Court's job to protect the Princess."

"Screw that! She's our daughter!" Red yelled. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't _have_ the Talismans." Lance said.

Red would have none of it. "I knew you were a heartless bastard."

"Am I?"

"Yes! You're so cruel! Our poor baby…" Red began to sob.

Anger sparked in Lance's eyes. _He'd_ had to make a lot of sacrifices too. It was blatantly obvious though, exactly how Red felt.

She loved Ashline more than she loved him.

Fine.

It was only the final confirmation he needed. He watched as Red went to make coffee, and silently, slipped out.

* * *

The next day, they arrived in Seafoam Islands. Charlotte and the Inner Senshi were waiting.

Red strode forwards, ignoring the suspicious looks.

"Why is _she_ here?" Venus asked. "Neptune, why did you bring a civilian?"

"This civilian is Ashline's mother." Lance spoke harshly. "So she is directly impacted by virtue of missing her precious baby."

The monsters were waiting. "Well?"

"Yes." Red told them. "You can have the talismans."

Charlotte and Lance walked up behind her. "Red, you don't know-." Charlotte began.

The monster began to laugh loudly. "Very well!" A moment later, another monster came out carrying Ashline. Red took her and immediately began to fawn over her.

"You, woman. You no longer have any business here. Step back!"

Red shrugged and did so.

Charlotte's eyes went wide. They know…

Lance blinked in confusion, but that was when the monster pulled out the gun it used to extract heart crystals.

"Neptune, we're-." Charlotte began, but that was when she collapsed, her Heart Crystal sucked out of her chest. Lance watched in horror as the crystal sparkled, before becoming a glowing staff…

It couldn't be…

And then there was pain ripping through her body and she slumped forwards as she vaguely saw the outline of a Mirror forming from her own Crystal.

How ironic…

* * *

Red had watched this all, uncomprehending, even as the others watched in horror. The monster laughed.

"A Mother's love, huh? Always knew it was strong. Well, two out of three isn't bad. We'll just steal Uranus's heart crystal when she appears. We've got no business with the rest of you now."

"T-This can't be…" Red breathed. Ashline gurgled.

The monsters vanished with the talismans, as the others rushed forwards. The fallen Senshi laid there, eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Lance." Red cried, putting her arms around the other girl. "I'm sorry…"

There was no response, of course. Tears ran down Red's cheeks as she hugged Lance close.

"Stop." Jupiter put a hand on Red's shoulder. "There is nothing you can do."

"What do you mean?" Red demanded. "I have to save her!"

"They cannot live without their heart crystals." Jupiter said gruffly but kindly. "They are dead now. Unless you get the Talismans back, they will never wake."

"But… but this can't be…" Red sobbed. Ashline began to wail, wanting attention.

"This is the Princess then?" Venus took Ashline from Red.

"I can't…" Red murmured. A golden light began to shine on her forehead. The others watched, surprised, as it resolved into a familiar shape.

Uranus….

"Uranus Planet Power, Make up!" Red cried, as the ribbons of energy danced around her. Golden armor shimmered into view over a gold and black fuku.

* * *

Red's eyes were wild and unseen, as memories washed over her. She shuddered, realizing what had happened.

Oh _no_….

Concentrating, she summoned the Space Sword from her heart, and held it in front of her body. Golden light began to shine from the tip.

In the monster's hideout, the other two talismans glowed in response, ruby red and ocean blue, and vanished before the surprised guard's eyes.

They reappeared before the bodies of the two prone senshi, who grasped them. Charlotte smiled, but Lance was expressionless as she took the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"My thanks." She inclined her heads towards Uranus, and turned to leave.

* * *

"Lance…"

Charlotte shook her head. "It is too late now, Red." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Red asked, watching as Lance walked away.

Ashline began to cry, so Red turned her attention back to the girl – the little princess. A crescent moon shone on her forehead for a minute, before it vanished, but… but she had aged.

Ashline now looked five years old, and the others gasped.

Charlotte smiled, but it did not touch her eyes.

"Lance! Look!" Red called delightedly. "She really is the Moon Princess!"

The sea Senshi did not look back. At the mouth of the cave, she spread her silvery fins and flew off into the air.

"Lance!"

* * *

Neptune sat bitterly at the ocean's edge, wondering if she would die if she threw herself off the cliff onto the sharp rocks below. She doubted it. She was too important a piece to lose.

"All I had was duty. But I used to have Uranus. At least _she_ loved me." Lance sighed. "Once upon a time…"

The waves lapped at the rock's edge, and she closed her eyes.

"The Princess was always the most important… the rest of us were pawns. Well, it doesn't matter." Lance laughed, feeling hysteria bubble in her mind. "But if we're just pawns… we can be replaced."

With that, she threw herself off.

* * *

Red was sitting at home with Ashline, trying to figure out what was wrong with Lance, when a sharp pain ran through her body.

Lance was in danger!

She transformed, as it was faster, and flew off, searching, carrying Ashline in her arms. Soon, she saw Lance lying on a beach, her armor and body covered in blood, her fins lying in pieces around her.

"Lance!" She rushed over to her side, fearing that she wouldn't be breathing, but she was, faintly.

What had happened? Had a monster…?

Ashline began to cry softly, as the Silver Crystal shone around her neck. Lance's wounds closed up immediately, though her fins did not regrow.

Red kissed her.

* * *

Lance's eyes fluttered open, dull gold.

"Are you all right?" Red asked anxiously.

"I will be." Lance pushed herself to her feet. "I need to go to Castle Triton now."

"Lance…"

"I need to fix my wings." Lance said. "It wouldn't do to have a useless Senshi now, would it?"

"Wait –." Red began, but that was when Lance vanished.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

Charlotte was already waiting there. She said nothing as Lance stepped into the machine. She shut the door behind her. She watched as metal was welded to bone, excruciatingly painful, but Lance did not say a word.

"It's too late." The Dragon trainer said, stepping out and admiring the sharp edges of her new steel wings.

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm not blind, Charlotte. I _know_ so."

"If you say so…"

* * *

Three weeks later, Red found Lance at the Indigo Plateau.

"Lance! How long have you been here? Why didn't you come home?"

The Dragon Master bit back a grimace when he saw Ashline in Red's arms, or so he assumed, though she had aged to look about six. "Home?"

"Yes. Are you all better now?"

"Perfectly." Lance said. "Thank you for your concern."

* * *

"Lance, are you sure you're all right?" Red asked anxiously.

"Why would I not be?"

"You seem… different." Red hesitated.

"You're sad." Ashline said.

"I am _nothing_ of that sort." Lance defended. "I am simply busy catching up on paperwork."

"But Lance…." Red began. "I'm lonely without you."

"Your Princess is keeping you company at all hours." Lance told her. "I should say that earlier you were complaining about being overworked. Well, fortunately it is no longer a pressing difficulty. Aren't things better now?"

Red stared at him. "What's gotten into you, Lance?"

"I miss you, Father." Ashline added.

Lance began to laugh. "Father? I am no father of yours, Princess." Were they still clinging to their foolish notions of a happy family? How ridiculous!

"I'm not a Princess…" Ashline said, confused.

"What do you mean, Lance?" Red snapped. "You're upsetting her!"

"I am quite aware of the fact." Lance said. He took a peppermint out of his desk drawer and handed it to Ashline, who cheered up.

"Can you wait outside for a minute?"

Ashline nodded, sucking on the candy.

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with you, Lance?"

"It is none of your concern, Uranus." Lance said calmly.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? I love you!"

"All the love we had was in memories a lifetime ago."

"That's not true!" Red protested.

"Oh, but it is." Lance smiled. "Why won't you look me in the eyes? It's true, isn't it? You love Ashline – our Princess – more. It makes sense. Of course, she _is_ the Princess. She'll grow up soon enough, and guardians stop aging once they receive power. I hope you will be happy with her."

"I don't love Ash more than you!" Red protested.

"Really? I wonder, Uranus. You need not worry – I won't harm her."

"I love you!"

* * *

"No." Lance shook his head. "Perhaps you did once. It is no longer the case now. She was the one that brought me back, wasn't she?"

"… You mean when we found you on the beach?" Red asked, feeling her stomach drop out. "W-Was it a monster?"

"Yes." Lance said. And it was true. He could feel the claws of jealousy tearing at him even now.

"Oh."

"I… don't want to hurt you." Lance's eyes were clouded. "Please, Red. Leave. I'm too weak to protect you."

Red blinked.

Lance tensed, before he turned. "You should leave now."

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Red snapped.

* * *

Lance kissed her. His eyes were mad as he pushed her down, backing her against his desk. "You. Are. _Mine._" He hissed, his fingers busily working at her clothing.

Red simply stared up at him, uncomprehending.

"You belong to _me_." And then his hands were on her hips, and her skirt was down around her ankles, and he thrust into her, sharp pain, and she cried out in surprise. Why…

"I won't let her have you," Lance gasped, as he pumped her. "Because I love you, and I am damned for it. And I'll take your body, because I can't have your heart. And you should hate me, my precious Champion, because I _want_ you, every part of you, to be mine."

Red's mind was a whirl of emotions. She wasn't sure what to do, how to respond. Why was Lance doing this? It hurt…

It hurt so much…

Why…

With one last stroke, Lance collapsed against her, and there were tears running from his eyes. Red wanted to reassure him, but she wasn't sure how. She was so confused…

"But it's all right now," Lance told her, and he was drawing back into that shell of ice, and Red watched in horror. "I can keep pretending. She'll grow up soon enough, and then… we'll see."

He touched her lips once, before his eyes glinted blue. "Amnesia Wave."

Red collapsed into his arms. Lance smiled, a long, slow smile that didn't touch his eyes, as he rearranged their clothing and walked outside.

"Come on, Ashline. We're going home."

"Is Father still sad?" Ashline asked, peering up at him.

"No."

End Chapter

* * *

Completed 8/21/07

Yes, the angst finally kicks in! Admittedly, Red doesn't have any feelings towards Ash other than those that are maternal, but Lance doesn't think so. And Lance is jealous and kind of bitter too… ^^ Red was the one who picked up the baby and decided to devote her life to being a mother, while dragging Lance into the mess!

Red: *Sniffs*

Lance: *Frowns*

Red: I-I'm sorry…

Phantomness: Save it, love. We'll see…

And I aged Ashline up to save Lance and Red some grief and hopefully get her on her journey and out of the way! *Laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to us under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness and Neph bow***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Angst, sex, reconciliation **

Chapter 3

* * *

Red walked with Ashline to the Lab.

"I'm a little nervous." Ashline admitted. "Father's busy?"

"Yes, your father and I run all of Indigo. I could barely make time but there was no way I was going to miss this." Red smiled down at the ten-year-old. "You remember everything Father and I taught you right?"

"Yes, Mother." Ashline said, not wanting another lecture.

"Good. And try not to get into any trouble, ok?"

"Okay." Ashline said. Professor Oak opened the door with a smile. He led her inside to a tale covered with poke balls.

"You may choose one pokemon Ashline."

* * *

Ashline looked at the poke balls. There were lots of them, all sorts of common pokemon. She wasn't sure what to pick. There was a cute Mantyke next to a Turtwig, and an Squirtle that looked forlorn, and so many more!

Red watched Ashline. "You remember that all pokemon are different, right? Try looking at their natures as well as their types."

"I'll try." Ashline nodded. What to pick?

Red watched her daughter look through the pokemon.

Ashline found a Skitty with a lonely nature. "She looks sad..."

"She must be lonely then," Red told her. "Wasn't there a Squirtle that looked similar?"

"Yes, but..."

Red blinked. "But what Ash-chan?"

"But I want this Skitty."

"I know; it's your choice." Red told her. "What nature do you think Squirtle has? I'm not making you get anything you don't want."

"Um... quiet."

Red nodded. "Professor, make sure that Squirtle gets a nice trainer." She turned back to Ashline. "Now we need to get your things from home." Red grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ashline grinned.

* * *

Red led Ashline outside. Her mother had rubbed off on her a lot.

They went home, where Ashline packed her supplies. "I'm so glad I can finally journey!" She grinned.

Red smiled. "Remember to always take good care of your pokemon. They are your important partners. Why don't you let Skitty out so you can get acquainted?"

"Okay!" Ashline grinned. She hugged Skitty when it appeared.

The Skitty looked surprised. _Who are you?_

"Your new trainer. I'm Ashline!" She grinned.

Hello. The Skitty said shyly.

"Why don't you give her a name, Ash-chan?" Red suggested.

Red called Lance while Ashline fussed over her new pokemon.

* * *

"Yes?" Lance asked, picking up the phone.

"Ash-chan's about to leave, I thought you'd want to see her off?"

"Ahh. I'll be home in a second." Lance replied. Hanging up the phone, he smiled and teleported.

Red just walked outside with Ashline.

Lance smiled. "You'll be a good trainer, right?" He asked.

Ashline nodded. "Yes, Father!"

"That's good. Which starter did you pick?"

"Skitty." Ashline let her out.

"Cute." Lance scratched Skitty behind the ears for a few seconds. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

"Of course Father, she is my partner."

"That's good."

Ashline hugged Lance tightly. "I'm going to miss you and Mother very much, Father."

Lance blinked in surprise as the unexpected affection. "Take care of yourself too."

"Yes, father."

"Make us proud Ashline..." Red said quietly.

"I will!" Ash gave her parents a 'V' for Victory sign.

Red waved. "Good luck!"

Lance put an arm around Red and waved as well.

* I will make Mother and Father proud of me! * Ashline vowed as she walked away from Pallet waving at her parents. Skitty trotted at her heels, wagging her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you sad she's gone?" Lance asked Red.

"Not really, Lance-chan."

"Oh?" Lance arched an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair.

Red sat in Lance's lap. "I will miss her; she is our little girl after all... But now we have _us_ time..." She gave Lance a kiss.

"Really..." Lance purred. Red nodded.

"Its lucky she grew up so quickly." Lance grinned.

"Now it's time for us."

* * *

"Us..." Lance repeated softly. "Red, are we still an us?"

Red looked at Lance, not understanding.

"Do you still love me best?"

"O-of course Lance? Y-you doubt me?"

"No." Lance shook his head. "I hate myself."

Red blinked. "Why?"

"Because," Lance shook his head. "I'm _jealous_ of a ten-year old girl who calls me Father!"

Red began to giggle. She kissed him. Lance blinked, not expecting that. His lover pulled back with a wicked grin.

"You aren't angry?"

"No."

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Because I suspected you were, you shouldn't have been."

"You spent more time with her." Lance said quietly.

"To make sure that she would be fine on her journey and that we don't have to bail her out of anything." Red smiled at him. "It was a necessary evil."

"Hai, Champion-sama. Wakatta…"

Red kissed him again.

* * *

"W-We shouldn't..." Lance gasped.

"Why not? Why shouldn't we?" Red asked. Weren't they a couple?

"I...I can't..." Lance's hands were trembling. "I want you to be mine."

"I am!"

Lance suddenly broke from Red's grip. "I can't..."

Red looked at him, not really understanding what was going on or why Lance was acting so strangely. "Lance..." She tried to touch him again.

"I'm too broken to love you..."

Red pulled back. There were tears in her eyes. "I still love you!" She paused. "I am yours, Lance... I always have been..."

"No," Lance shook his head. "Not for a long time. But I was selfish. I didn't want to break you..."

"Lance..." She tried to kiss him again. "Do you not love me anymore?" Red's voice was trembling. She backed away from him. "I'll leave if you don't. You just have to say it..."

"It's not that." The Dragon Master sighed. "Look into my eyes, and you'll understand. And then, if you want to leave, I won't stop you."

Red blinked and walked closer. She looked into his golden eyes, almost frightened of what she would find.

"Reverse." Lance said almost softly, as his eyes flashed blue. "Now remember."

Red's eyes dilated. Lance watched as she fell to her knees. It was all right. Ashline was away journeying now... he could leave and no one would care any more...

The Champion slapped Lance hard. He flinched, but didn't protest. Then she kissed him with the same amount of power.

That caught his attention, and he blinked. "What..."

Red pulled away slowly. "Please forgive me for my foolish actions."

"... I..." Lance stared up at her. "I thought..."

"For even though you hurt me I find that I cannot stop loving you…"

"That can't be..." Lance breathed.

* * *

She turned away slightly. "I can't stop and…even if I could I would not…"

"Why?" Lance asked. "I _raped_ you, Red!"

"...I find myself unable to care…"

She looked into his eyes. The love shone brightly and unconditionally.

Lance shivered, before he pulled her into his arms, tears running down his cheeks. (Red...)

(I'm sorry... For I cannot stop loving you...) Red kissed him again.

(I wanted to die...) Lance whispered. (I lied to you for so long...)

(And I find myself again unable to care... We have always been partners... No! I love you... I am yours.)

(Red...) Lance breathed. (I love you... more than my life...)

(Then prove it to me. I am yours after all...)

(What do you want me to do?) Lance asked, confused.

Red trailed her finger down Lance's body.

Lance blushed, and then he kissed her. (I have not dared to touch you for so long...)

Red closed her eyes. (Do what you want, love…I am yours...)

* * *

The man kissed down her throat, undoing her blouse. She relaxed into his touch. The Dragon Master slowly tossed it aside, cupping one of her breasts through the fabric of her bra. So soft...

Red looked at Lance adoringly.

Lance undid her bra, and then bent forwards, lapping at Red's breasts.

Red gasped softly.

Lance continued, suckling softly on one while using his hand to caress and tweak the other.

"Mmm..." She purred.

(Beautiful...) Lance crooned, as he ravished her soft skin with kisses and caresses. She melted into his embrace.

Lance hesitated when he got to her skirt. (Should I...)

(Go ahead...)

* * *

Lance eased her skirt down, followed by her thong. He raised an eyebrow. (You were preparing for this?)

(Yes~ do you have a problem with that?)

(Not at all...) Lance grinned. He pulled himself out and got into position, kneeling over her, before pushing the tip of his cock inside.

Red gasped. She loved the feel of him being inside of her.

Lance groaned as he slid in deeper. Red's eyes shot open, dilating. Oh Lugia! Had he just... Yes he did, and she wanted him to do it again.

(Mmm…) Lance purred, as he thrust into her body, hard. (Love you...)

(Love you too...)

_(Mine...)_ Lance murmured, slow, long strokes that had Red gushing madly.

_(Yours...) _ she agreed.

The Dragon Master smirked, kissing her as he shot his load into her juicing pussy. (_Forever?_)

(_Oh_,_ yes!_ _Always..._) She assured him.

Lance groaned, as he wrapped his arms around her. (_Mine... _) He repeated.

Red's eyes glowed with her emotions. (Yes… Are you mine as well?) She asked hesitantly.

(I would belong to no one else.) Lance whispered, his eyes glowing. (For you are the only one I will ever love...)

Red smiled. (Yes...I'll believe in you if you believe in me...)

(I... I trust you...) Lance whispered. (With everything I have...)

(And I trust you.)

* * *

Lance said nothing, as he rested his head on her shoulder. (I'm sorry.)

(So am I.)

(I ... wanted you to hate me. I didn't deserve you.)

(I never could.)

Lance kissed her. (You love too much...)

(But you wouldn't have me any other way...)

(No, because I want you to love me.) Lance agreed, kissing her again. Red easily submitted to the kiss. For a long time, they moved slowly, reacquainting themselves with each other. Lance sighed when Red timidly, almost, nuzzled him.

She smiled up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes?" Lance smiled.

(Lance-chan…)

(Tell me...) Lance breathed. (What is your desire?)

(Love me... Long and hard...)

(Ohhh...) Lance grinned. (You want it rough now?) He winked.

Red blushed. The hopeful look still shone in her eyes. (...Please...?)

(Of course, My Beautiful Princess of the Sky...) Lance murmured, as he pulled out. Waiting a minute, he thrust back into her, spreading her legs and impaling her hard.

She kept her eyes locked onto his.

* * *

Lance felt his doubts melting away at the unconditional love in her eyes. (Oh Red...)

(Yes Lance-chan?)

(You're perfect.) Lance whispered, kissing her again, watching her shuddering with each movement he made.

Red smiled. (No my love...You are.)

(Me?) Lance was surprised. (I'm cold and hard...)

(It does not matter, in my eyes you are.)

(Red...) Lance held her close. (I threw myself off that cliff.)

Red held him in return and kissed him.

(I didn't want to see you fall in love with anyone else. I was selfish...)

(I loved Ash-chan, still do, but not the way I love you!)

(I know, but it felt like you loved her more.)

(Aren't you supposed to put your heart into your child?) Red asked. (That's all she will ever be to me, my daughter.)

(I wouldn't know.) Lance shrugged. (But I trust you.)

Red nuzzled him, she understood. She hadn't really ever had parents, as they were always gone.

Lance kissed her again, and for a while, they didn't say anything else. They didn't need to. They were together again.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 8/21/07

From here on out, there is not much of a plot, and a TON, and I mean a ton, of sexual kinks and perversions. The next chapters are pretty much one LONG, drawn-out lemon with bits and pieces of plot and dialogue in there somewhere. *Cough* So I won't be posting them.

Red: *Blush*

Lance: Well, we got the angst, now to the smut!

Phantomness: Yep!


End file.
